


Levi可能不讨厌猫

by comkun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat Ears, Erwin with cat ears yeah, Is this furry?, M/M, bottom!Erwin, i dont know want im gibbering, i just want to see Erwin get fucked, mentioned Mike/Nanaba, mentioned Moblit/Hange, this was supposed to be a pwp but im braindead so yeah so far nothing too sexual
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comkun/pseuds/comkun
Summary: 进击的巨人Levi/Erwin兵团。双向暗恋。对我就是想写Erwin长毛绒绒猫耳朵+尾巴还想看他被操无脑无脑。逻辑飞走。ooc啥都有。提及Mike/Nanaba，Moblit/Hange
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Levi可能不讨厌猫

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写单纯的一发完pwp猫耳play，结果他妈的越写越偏多我也是快疯了。我改不好了。  
> 我不行了我不会写了我在写什么？h呢？？  
> 目前啥都没敢清清白白  
> 光长耳朵就写了我几千字我疯了

（一）雪山基地。（前情交代

所以这到底是为什么。  
Levi瘫坐在椅子上，一脸烦躁。他仰头盯着天花板，太阳穴突突的跳着疼，眼睛下面有一层淡青色的阴影，整个人看上去一反常态的疲惫。

屋外是风的呼啸声，大雪已经连续下了一周，新兵们在雪山基地的训练日程照旧进行。Levi本来是不用来的，调查兵团刚刚结束为期三周的墙外调查，按理说他此时应该在温暖的内城里享受假期。  
只怪当时Hange提了一嘴雪山基地有温泉。

没错，此时作为新兵训练营的雪山基地，前身是掌管此处封地的某个贵族姥爷的温泉别墅。当初是一位猎户被大雪困在山里，误打误撞之下发现了洞穴里的一汪温泉。最后不光幸运的保住了性命，还因为温泉的事儿被贵族老爷赏了一笔钱财。  
于是浩浩荡荡的建造工程开始了，石材涂料被千里迢迢运进大山，在松林和雪山之间，一幢别具规模的贵族庄园拔地而起。  
但好景不长，山区里干燥恶劣的气候很快就让娇生惯养的夫人小姐们打起了退堂鼓，所谓的温泉别墅就这样被荒废了。

Erwin团长的情报来源向来花样繁多，三五次礼貌的拜访邀约外加一点点谈判场上的小技巧，最终以兵团的名义用极低的价格接手了整个庄园。以庄园最豪华的温泉别墅为中心，在已有的基础上向外进行扩建，才有了如今的兵团雪山训练基地。

新兵们当然对此事不知情，而且大部分温泉池子都被封住了，只在教官们的休息区保留了一个隐蔽的小池子。兵团没有在雪山基地派设常驻兵，所以平日里这处池子根本无人问津，只有在一年一度的雪山训练开始后，才会被人想起。  
为了避免不必要的尴尬，教官们默契的把温泉的使用时间规划成一三五男用，二四六女用，周日男女混浴。

“先说好，我闻不出你们在池子里干了什么。硫磺味儿太大了。”即使是这样，Mike还是被正义的Nanaba女士揍了一个来回。  
Hange离了他俩八丈远，边看热闹边煽动式口头劝架，Moblit站在她身后抱着胳膊不知道想到了什么脸上有诡异的红晕。

Levi和Erwin推门进来时，就发现会议室里这么一副鸡飞狗跳的阵仗，  
“别闹太久。晚上还要开会。”  
Erwin在临走前镇定的替屋里的人带上了门，然后他略带歉意的转身向Levi询问，  
“介意去我那里吗Levi？我那有个小书房。”  
Levi抱着一大摞新兵训练测评报告表示自己没有异议。

于是Levi顺理成章的进入了Erwin的私人空间。他一边在心里鄙夷自己，一边不动声色的把这间小小的套房观察了个够。  
这间书房本来应该是个客厅，装潢确实非常有Erwin本人的风格，除了书柜和一套桌椅之外，啥都没有。另外两扇门关着，Levi猜一间是盥洗室，另一间应该是卧房。  
Erwin作为调查兵团团长一般不需要经常来访雪山训练基地，这次来得突然，只通知了几个在基地的分队长。

Levi把手中的那一摞资料放在屋里唯一的桌子上，习惯性的掸了掸手，Erwin眼尖的注意到了，  
“抱歉，我今天刚到，屋子是早上才收拾出来的。”  
“没事，是我的习惯罢了。”

Levi主动拉开椅子坐下，抱着胳膊抬头看向Erwin，  
“说吧，有什么事儿不能当着Mike他们的面儿谈。”

（二）Erwin病了？（继续前情交代

早上刚见面Levi就发现了，今天的Erwin看上去有些异样，可观察了一路也没看出来那一丝不协调感来自于哪里。

Erwin Smith从马车里下来的时候正好逆着光，金色的晨曦里透出一个模糊的人形，看不真切。等人走近，Levi甚至以为Erwin病入膏肓了。  
高个子男人穿着加厚的冬装，外面还罩了条军队配置的防风斗篷，罕见的戴了顶深色的毛线帽——谢天谢地不是顶端带个球的那种，他甚至还系了条跟帽子配套的毛线围巾，把自己裹得严严实实。  
但从马车里下来走的那几步路倒还与平常一般稳健，Erwin拎着行李走近前来迎接他的下属们，拉下围巾点点头算作问候。鼻尖红红的，估计路上被冻得够呛，但状态看起来还不错。  
Mike主动接过Erwin的行李，一行人在风雪里默默的前往教官休息区。Levi看着Erwin臃肿的背影，心里还是有些担心。多亏了这场暴风雪，即使是走在他身边不远处的Mike和Hange也没看到他脸上变幻的情绪。

一进到温暖的室内，Hange第一个忍不住出声问道，“团长你还好吗？是不是病了？病了还往雪山里跑干什么？什么事儿这么急？”  
一口气把屋里所有人的问题都问了出来，Levi在心里默默给Hange竖了个大拇指。

Erwin给了Hange一个安抚的笑容，摘下皮手套揣进上衣口袋，“只是感冒而已，来之前我已经让医生帮我看过了，不用担心。”  
他下意识的想要脱掉风衣，但就在这时——  
“阿嚏——！！”  
所有人都转过头，Hange捂着口鼻嫌弃的从Mike旁边一蹦三步远。后者把头从胳膊肘里抬起来，一脸茫然，好像还沉浸在喷嚏的余韵里没反应过来。

“显然我不是唯一一个中招的。”Erwin脱披风的手转了个方向，把自己重新裹紧，向屋里的分队长们吩咐道，“晚上8点会议室开会。大家注意保暖，解散吧。”  
“了解！”  
Erwin在众分队长们的注目礼中先一步离开，Levi盯着他的背影若有所思。

果然有问题。  
既然事态已经棘手到需要Erwin亲自赶到雪山基地，没道理不在第一时间召集分队长开会。临时把会议推迟到晚上，Erwin到底在搞什么？难道真的病得很严重？  
Levi皱皱眉，决定去找Erwin问问。

结果直到下午4点，Erwin才再次现身，还是那副全副武装的打扮，似乎是要出门。  
Levi立刻从走廊里的阴影里显出身形，表示哎呀好巧我正好有事儿来找你，并掏出了早就准备好的雪山基地训练记录。Erwin犹豫了一下，向Levi解释他只是想出门走动走动并没有什么特别的事情。

“那太好了，我陪你走到会议室，然后我们在会议室里谈正事儿。”Levi向Erwin扬了扬手里的一叠资料，脸不红心不跳的说着谎话。  
Erwin眨了眨眼，似乎真的相信了Levi。他短暂的思考了一下，说出了令Levi意外的一句话，  
“其实……我也有事儿找你。Levi。”

Levi脑子里一瞬间闪过无数个千奇百怪的念头，从“Erwin其实病入膏盲要退休了吗”到“不会吧Erwin难道要向我表白吗”。他紧紧盯着Erwin的脸，想从中看出什么端倪，可金发的男人脸上并没有流露出太多的线索，他把手揣进斗篷里，率先迈出了脚步，

“走吧。Levi。”  
“嗯。”

跟在Erwin身后，找回理智的Levi意识到自己刚刚的失态，暗自骂自己没出息。  
一路上，Erwin表现的很沉稳和专业，他平时不怎么过问雪山训练营的事儿，于是主动向Levi提问，但始终没提到底要找Levi谈什么，搞得Levi心里七上八下。虽然心里好奇的不得了，但Levi还是耐着性子回答了Erwin提出的问题，然后非常克制的询问了Erwin的身体情况。  
“我很好。谢谢你的关心，Levi。”  
“作为你的下属和朋友，我想这是应该的。”  
“你能这样想，我很高兴，Levi。”  
Erwin礼貌的转过头，向走在身侧的Levi道谢。他还戴着那顶软塌塌的毛线帽，配上他一本正经的脸看上去有些滑稽。

Levi突然后知后觉的意识到，今天Erwin叫自己名字的次数好像有点儿多。  
这非常不正常。他绝对不正常。

然后Erwin推开会议室门，发现Mike正被Nanaba暴打，Moblit站在Hange身后一脸痴相。

唉，Levi无声的叹了口气，为自己遥遥无期的军中恋情感到惆怅。他抱紧怀里的资料，跟在Erwin身后离开去Erwin的书房。

临走时，隐约听到Mike好像又在打喷嚏。

（三）求助。（长出耳朵了！

“说吧，有什么事儿不能当着Mike他们的面儿谈。”  
Levi抱着胳膊，口气有些咄咄逼人，但Erwin似乎已经习惯了。他拉开椅子在Levi对面坐下，然后轻轻说了一句让Levi丈二和尚摸不着头脑的话，  
“我记得Mike好像对猫过敏。”  
“……？”  
大概是Levi脸上的困惑太明显了，于是他带着歉意笑了笑，接下来的一番解释信息量太大Levi花了十分钟终于捋顺了思路。

Levi镇定的向Erwin表达了自己的观点，  
“我不信。”  
然后Erwin第一次摘掉了那顶傻乎乎的毛线帽。  
“操。”

一对毛茸茸的兽耳从金发里钻出来——立起来的时候甚至还抖了抖——有半个巴掌那么大，毛色较杂偏白，耳尖有一撮显眼的黑毛，看不大出原型是什么动物。  
Levi不知道现在自己脸上是什么表情，但Erwin却冷静得出奇。他顶着那对神奇的耳朵从军装口袋里掏出一个玻璃瓶，里面装着此次事故的万恶之源。

高墙内的土地之下埋藏着丰富的矿产不是什么秘密，实际上，很多发掘都与兵团的发展息息相关。铬铅矿中提取的铬，被用来硬化立体装置的钢刃，还帮助驻守兵团优化了守墙大炮的品质。  
所以当Erwin听到消息说这次从地底挖出了不得了的好东西时，第一时间利用人脉搞到了一小块晶体。

原本的计划是把东西交给Hange研究，结果拿到东西的第一天晚上就出了意外。并不是什么手抖打碎玻璃瓶不小心直接触碰了陌生晶体的傻瓜操作，说实话Erwin直到现在也没弄清楚异变究竟是怎样被触发的。结果就是，那块黑黢黢的晶体还完好无损的躺在密封的玻璃瓶里，但Erwin头上多了两只耳朵。

一开始Erwin还算镇定，毕竟除了耳朵以外，身体其他部位并没有任何不适。结果在晚间洗漱时，他突然没来由的对水产生了一丝抗拒。

Erwin心里咯噔一下。  
决定第二天早晨出发去雪山基地找Hange。

结果等他再回过神来，Erwin震惊的发现自己正俯趴在盥洗台前，够着脑袋伸出舌头去舔水龙头里流出的水。

Erwin感觉自己裂开了。  
不行，得马上出发。

据小道消息称，调查兵团团长Erwin Smith深夜乘马车出城私会情人。

“所以我就来找你了。”  
Levi睁大眼睛不可思议的瞪视坐在对面长着兽耳的金发男人，  
“你不应该直接找Hange吗？为什么来找我？？”  
闻言Erwin脸上露出一丝茫然，张了张嘴巴没说出话，好像他也不知道该怎么回答这个问题。

一般情况下Levi会很高兴看到Erwin脸上出现不一样的表情。虽然民众们对Erwin的评价总是围绕着严肃正直固执难搞硬的像一块臭石头，但只要接触过几次，就会发现这个男人为人处事圆滑老练，一举一动得体到位，算计起人来严丝合缝不留痕迹。

与人交谈时，Erwin英俊坚毅的脸庞上总是保持着恰到好处的亲切，没有那么难以接近但又让人难以深交。口才也是一流的好，言谈举止间带着成熟男人的温柔稳重和上位者的威严，让人不由自主的想要信赖他依靠他。  
Hange曾一脸憧憬的说是团长强大的人格魅力和钢铁般的治理手段带领调查兵团一步步走得更好。  
然后Mike捻着嘴边小胡子插嘴道，  
“说实在的，我还没见过有人能拒绝Erwin Smith。”

所以当没人能拒绝的Erwin Smith顶着两只毛耳朵，用漂亮的蓝眼睛求助似的看过来，Levi投降了。  
他重重叹了口气，“说吧，我能为你做什么？”

（四）Erwin Smith。（妈的我在写什么

Erwin原本的计划是到达雪山基地之后立刻单独见Hange，但也许是受身体特殊变化的影响，赶了夜路的他比往常更加疲劳。他没敢在马车里睡太死，一个是他怕自己到地儿醒不过来——身体情况不明朗Erwin不敢对自己的自制力打保票，再一个是山路颠簸他也实在是睡不太着。于是Erwin就在半梦半醒间，听着车轮和马蹄碾碎积雪的声音，迎着晨曦赶到了雪山基地。从马车到教官休息区短短一段雪路，就让Erwin精疲力尽，在众目睽睽之下晕倒显然不是一个明智的选择，于是他只好临时改变计划，略作交代后打起精神硬撑着一个人回了房间。好在壁炉已经点燃了，他这一睡就睡到了下午。

Erwin再次醒来时，已经没了之前那种深深的疲劳感，但他还是意识到自己身体里似乎在发生某种古怪的变化。Erwin在屋里走了两圈，谨慎的检查了全身上下，却没找到那股令人不安的怪异感来自于哪里，只好作罢。那对令人困扰的耳朵还在头上，这一点倒是没怎么变。

我应该马上去找Hange。Erwin这样告诉自己。  
然后刚出门就被Levi截胡了。

他本应该拒绝Levi，但他的大脑不受控制的翻出了那些被Erwin藏在深处的、属于人类的、不能言说的情感，他听到自己说：  
“其实…我也有事儿找你，Levi。”

事情的发展从这里开始，就已经失控了。

Erwin Smith出生于一个典型的知识分子家庭，托身为历史老师的父亲的福，他受到了良好的教育，并有一个忙碌且愉快的童年。  
后来父亲死了，被这个国家的掌权者和他儿子的愚蠢杀死了。Erwin Smith于是有了一个隐秘的梦想，他要证明父亲的理论才是对的，他要找到世界的真相。  
仿佛命中注定，世界真相的轨迹与全人类追寻自由的步伐诡异的相互重叠。多便利啊，Erwin接受了自己的命运，即自私又无私，无耻披着伟大的外壳。

为了我的梦想，献出你们的生命。  
为了人类的自由，献出你们的心脏。

但Erwin并没有自己所希望的那样坚定，他动摇过，后悔过，也挣扎过。最终，他把心脏撕成了两半，属于Erwin团长的那一半被赋予了美好的希望和对人类坚如磐石的信仰，一切的一切都是为了全人类的自由和未来，是最虔诚最严谨的殉道者。属于Erwin Smith的那一半充斥着属于人类的欲念和复杂的情感，被Erwin封印在身体深处，不见天日。

只拥有半颗心脏的人类还能被称为人类吗？  
Erwin不知道。幸好带领全人类追寻自由的道路荆棘遍布，他没有时间也没有精力去思考这个问题。

见到Levi的第一面，Erwin眼中虽有惊艳，但内心并不曾有过触动。Levi沉静的眼珠里有灰色的风暴和层层迷雾，就像它的主人一样冷漠又无动于衷。但这样的眼睛还是太好猜了，Erwin几乎一眼就看透了隐藏在伪装之下的坚定与执着，以及那一闪而过的算计。  
很有潜力，但还不足以杀死我。

大雨过后的草地变得坑坑洼洼泥泞不堪，Erwin低头看着再一次跪倒在自己面前的Levi，制服长裤和衣服下摆拖在泥水里，被雨水打湿的黑发垂下来挡住了他的眼睛。那只巨人的尸体倒在不远处，被坎得七零八落，蒸汽从伤口断面里升腾出来像新的雨幕，空气里似乎还残留着刀主人暴虐的情绪。

Erwin语气平淡的对现场做了点评，作为新人，第一次实战能做到这样已经够好了。同时他也为Levi感到很抱歉，但事已至此，他也没有办法。  
骑着马先一步离开，带着潮气和泥土芬芳的风扑在脸上，Erwin心情格外放松。  
他又捕获了一颗炽热的心脏。

事情的变故发生在Erwin作为团长组织的第一次墙外调查任务完成之后。当玛丽亚之墙再次开启，活着回来的士兵们带着肉体的伤痛和精神上的挫败穿过骚动的人群，接受意料之内的声讨和质疑。士兵们低垂着头，不敢把目光投向愤怒的市民。Erwin行在队伍的最前方，虽然不像身后的士兵们一般垂头丧气，但却也脸色惨淡含着悲切。

一道目光穿过人群，直直落在Erwin后背上。

被人紧盯着的感觉Erwin并不陌生，有多少人敬他爱他，就有多少人恨他怨他。也许是某位母亲在拖车里发现了自己儿子的尸体，也许是哪个热血少年励志要加入调查兵团。不论是哪种情况，那些目光总是很单纯，是纯粹的恨意、嘲讽、崇拜或敬畏。经历过太多次后，Erwin已经可以做到心平气和。

但这次不一样，Erwin甚至没有在第一时间发现。

被人怜悯是什么样的感觉？  
Erwin不知道。

当他意识到那道目光所蕴含的怜悯时，Erwin浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，整个人僵在马背上。紧接着胃部一阵痉挛抽痛，冷汗顺着鬓角流下来，他咬紧牙关，强压下恶心想吐的冲动命令自己不要回头。

他已经知道是谁了。Levi他怎么敢。

幸好Levi和Erwin都不是会允许自己情感外露太多的类型，这种事情之后并没再发生。也许是停止了，也许是它藏得更好了，只是Erwin没再发现而已。半颗心脏连跳动起来都略显吃力，他没精力去思考自己潜意识中发生的变化。  
但事实就是这样，Levi如同一个不知情的侵略者，偶然间透过密林窥探到了Erwin的藏身之处。哪怕只有一两秒的对视，那目光也使得Erwin汗毛倒立战栗不已。  
他知道了吗？知道了多少？  
于是Erwin看向Levi的视线中多了一丝审视和好奇，可能连他自己都没有发觉。

但一码事归一码事，作为在调查兵团里共事的同僚，Erwin对Levi依然拥有绝对的信任。  
于是他沉吟了一下，对Levi说：  
“这件事情确实是我考虑不周，但我预感我的身体即将再次出现变化。相比于Hange的头脑，我此时此刻更想借助于你的力量…”   
Erwin斟酌着字眼，  
“我希望你能在接下来的时间里做我的监管人。”

（五）Levi。（逻辑再见赶紧做爱

“毕竟谁都不能保证，这种变异会不会使我变得具有攻击性。但我相信，以你的实力，一定可以看住我的，Levi。”

完了完了，又是那种全然信任、坚定不移的眼神。明明是蔚蓝色的眼瞳，该让人想起平静深沉的湖面和晴朗无云的天空，此时Levi却感觉Erwin看过来的视线炙热得像两团火在烧，烧得他口干舌燥、手脚发麻。灵魂在身体里战栗，连带着肉体似乎也蠢蠢欲动，是什么在破土而出？  
等Levi回过神来，他听到自己的声音说，  
“好。”

于是事情就这么被定了下来，Erwin被暂时禁足在他那间小小的卧房——Levi拒绝了Erwin提出想绑住自己手脚的提议，理由是就算是全胜状态，Erwin也不可能打的过自己。

Levi搬了把椅子坐在靠近卧室门的墙边，翘着腿百无聊赖的数书架上有多少本书。Erwin已经在卧室里安静的待了两个多小时了，其间Levi去给他送了一次食物和水，Erwin正坐在壁炉边儿上，手里是一本看了一半的书，还是那一身厚厚的冬衣，半边身子被炉火勾勒出一圈毛茸茸的橘红色。Levi没有什么机会细问，Erwin执意要他马上离开，就好像Levi在屋里再多待一秒就会一命呜呼。Levi想说他可是在是警惕过头了，但看他一脸的坚持和认真，便无可奈何的退了出来。

这时，门的那一边突然发出一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，Levi竖起耳朵屏息安静了一会儿，没再听到什么反常的动静。他缩回椅子里抱着胳膊坐好，半响后，还是不放心的起身敲敲门，问道，  
“Erwin，你没事儿吧？”  
“我没事。”  
几乎是立刻的，门内的人就回了话。  
Levi愣了愣，显然没想到这么快里面就有了答复。  
“那就好，你…”

然后他立刻意识到情况不对，声音太近了。

手里紧攥着房门钥匙，Levi迟疑着扒在门边儿上又问了一句，“Erwin…？”  
这一次，他还是立刻就得到了回答，  
“我没事。Levi。”  
句尾还特意加上了Levi的名字，好像这样就能多一点令人信服和心安的成分。

但是效果完全相反啊，Erwin。

Levi已经把钥匙插进了匙孔，“咔嗒”一声，锁打开了。“我进来了，Erwin。”  
结果门并没像预想中一样被推开，像是被重物在另一侧抵住了。Levi听到自己心跳加速的声音，他试探着加大力度把门推开了一条缝隙。  
一阵衣物的摩擦声后，抵住门的阻力消失了，但Levi已经敏锐的捕捉到了微弱的喘息声——就在门后！  
他一个迅速的扭身闪进门内，利索地反手从屋内把门关上并上了锁。

Erwin就蜷缩在他脚边，背靠着门板倒在地上，一只手攥成拳头揽住双膝，脑袋埋在另一条胳膊里。外套不知道被他脱到哪里去了，身上穿着的白衬衫已经变得皱皱巴巴。Levi谨慎的慢慢蹲下身，边靠近Erwin边轻声呼唤他的名字。  
听到声响，那对藏在金发里的兽耳抖了抖，转向Levi的方向，“嗯？Levi？”  
Levi松了口气，虽然看起来马上就要晕过去，但对方确实还算意识清醒。他凑过去扒开Erwin挡住脸的胳膊，把手背贴上后者的额头，  
“你发烧了。能站得起来吗？我扶你去床上。”

Erwin喉咙里发出一声沉闷的哼声算是同意，顺从的被Levi架起一条胳膊，半边身子的重量都靠在小个子男人身上。巨大的身高差让两个人都不大好受，但情况特殊，Levi现在也没辙。  
好不容易把Erwin折腾上床，Levi兵长又迎来了两个新的挑战。

1\. Erwin勃起了。  
2\. Erwin他妈的长尾巴了。

Erwin的状况比Levi想得要差很多。身材高大的男人似乎已经完全脱力了，还没到床边身子就不受控制的往前倾去，差点儿把Levi也给带翻，最后Levi几乎是用一个扭曲的过肩摔才把Erwin周到床上。这时候Erwin已经有些神智不清了，眼睛紧闭着，被Levi摔上床也只是皱着眉头轻轻“唔”了一声，四肢被粗鲁的摆正也没有反抗。

一番折腾下来，Levi自己也有些气息不稳、面色发红，不是累的，他只是感到有些尴尬。  
刚才Erwin的身体一靠过来，他就感觉到了，只是当时他一心只想着赶紧把Erwin架到床上，便没低头查看。于是等到Erwin仰面躺在床上任他摆布的时候，就算是他心里尚有一丝犹豫也容不得他迟疑了。

Levi看着Erwin裤裆里撑起的一团，傻兮兮的想。  
咱们团长真健康。

Levi自己也很难说清楚他现在对Erwin到底存了什么样的感情，但他确信自己从没有怨恨过他。

Erwin没有害死Isabel和Farlan。  
Levi自己也没有害死Isabel和Farlan。  
在雨幕中，当Levi发现友人被巨人啃噬剩下的尸体，悔意和挫败感只在Levi心间停留了一刻。  
他决心追随Erwin，因为他好奇，到底是什么才能铸造出这样一颗坚定不移的心，披荆斩棘勇往直前。还有那双不曾动摇过分毫的眼睛——他看向前方的时候，到底在看向哪里？

之后的日子里，Erwin Smith从没向他说过自己的事儿，所以Levi依旧对那些问题的答案不得而知。但公平来讲，Levi也不曾对Erwin真正敞开心扉。难道要他对Erwin说嘿我对你有好感咱俩谈个恋爱试试？  
讲道理，Erwin确实是Levi的菜。坚毅的脸部线条，金发蓝眸，身材高大矫健，一双漂亮笔直的长腿跨坐在马背上时，制服裤勾勒出紧实的大腿肌肉让人看着眼馋。被这双腿盘在腰上会是什么感觉？Erwin应该会是个温柔的情人，会克制着不使出全力，在床上也要照顾对方的感受。  
真是个幸运的家伙。  
Levi从没想过自己能有那种幸运。

他们一个是调查兵团的大脑，一个是调查兵团的利刃。Erwin发掘了Levi并给予他极高的信任，反过来Levi也全心全意相信并配合Erwin作出的决策和判断。大脑与利刃合作灭杀巨人才是对的，没人想看他俩谈恋爱。

但他的目光还是不由自主的追随着Erwin，不仅仅是因为他是Erwin Smith团长，而他是Levi兵长。  
刚刚加入兵团的时候，同期的士兵们被告知Levi是被Erwin Smith团长从地下城里“带回来的”插班生。  
等Levi自己作了分队长，队员们间流传的说法变成了Levi兵长是被Erwin团长“收服”的地下城小混混。  
不论是哪种说法，Levi自己都不是很介意，甚至在某种程度上对这种带着“从属”关系的介绍颇为满意。似乎这样他就能理直气壮的离Erwin近一点，再近一点。  
没了上下属关系的Erwin Smith和Levi是什么关系呢？他们甚至算不上是好朋友。除了工作，Levi想不到还能跟Erwin聊些什么。所以Levi愿意做Erwin信赖的部下，可靠的左右手，Erwin指向哪里，他就去往哪里。  
再说Erwin要做的事情已经够多了，谈恋爱只能给他增加压力和负担，无论对象是不是Levi自己。

Erwin Smith仿佛不应该属于任何一个人，包括Erwin Smith在内。他的生命，他精明的头脑，经验丰富的领导才能，高明的处事手段，属于调查兵团，属于全体人类。  
当一个人被赋予了太多的使命和信仰，他就从一个人变成了一个符号，从地面升到了天上。  
Erwin Smith的存在就像黑夜里的一颗星星，最亮的星星。只要他的光辉不熄灭，地上的人类就能安心入睡。于是Erwin Smith燃烧星体，不论是谁，只要一抬头，就能看到他。

Erwin Smith无疑是优秀的、令人崇敬的存在。年纪轻轻就做到调查兵团团长的位置，必然有着常人所不及的智慧和野心。  
但有人想做Erwin Smith吗？不会有的。  
那太沉重、太令人难以呼吸了。

有时Levi会惊觉自己看向Erwin的目光带着怜悯，这令Levi懊恼。Erwin Smith不需要怜悯，他只需要勇往直前就够了。当他命令士兵们向死亡冲锋，为人类的自由牺牲自己年轻的生命；当他纵览大局运筹帷幄，踏着前人的尸骨在黑暗中探索光明。Erwin Smith不需要怜悯，他不能后悔不能停下，只能前进。

（六）来吧。赶紧赶紧我不行了

自己的上司兼有好感的人在自己面前人事不省，下身还顶着帐篷，你问Levi这时该怎么办Levi也不知道。

调查兵团执行任务时，碰到任何棘手的情况，几乎所有人都会下意识的先去看Erwin，Levi也一样。大家都相信，深思远虑的Erwin团长永远比所有人多走两步，心里永远都有一个计划。印象中的Erwin似乎从来没有露出过慌张的神色，永远那么的胸有成竹。

现在的情况也在你的计划之内吗？  
不可能的吧。

Levi僵硬的站在床边，居高临下看向Erwin被高热熏得通红的脸，他应该挺难受的，在昏迷中也皱着眉头。本应梳得一丝不苟的金发垂落下来被汗水打湿，黏在脸颊上，一点儿也不像平日里那个被大家推崇敬畏的Erwin Smith团长。但他依然是那副英俊的面容，笔挺的鼻梁，刀刻般的下颌线条，还有那深邃的眉眼。虽然身体里诡秘的变化还是给Erwin带来了不小的影响。

没错，说的就是那个——  
他视线下移，Erwin裆部的裤子布料已经被前液打湿了，颜色深了一块儿非常显眼。Levi感觉自己要爆炸了，军部制服到底为什么要做成浅褐色的啊，颜色深一点不可以吗？但现在说什么都晚了，状态不明的Erwin勃起了，自己也看到了，现在只有两条路可走，放着不管或者干点儿什么。可这种边发烧边兴致高昂的古怪状态Levi表示自己见识短浅还真他妈的没听说过……？

嗯？？

思路被打断，床上躺着的人突然闷哼一声，同时手脚不安分的动了起来。Levi立刻如临大敌，脚下一个发力迅速退到两米开外，稳住身形之后警惕的盯着床上之人下一步的动作。但Erwin只是挣扎着翻了个身，双腿蜷缩起来面朝向Levi，侧躺着重新把自己缩成了一个团儿。Levi不动声色的观察了片刻，确定金发的男人确实没什么其他可疑的举动之后便放下警惕，向床边凑了凑。

Levi很少有机会能这么大剌剌的观察Erwin，不用刻意掩饰目光，不用压抑目光里的情感，光明正大的用视线舔过Erwin的身体。  
就算是这个姿势Erwin也依然是一个大块头，蜷缩起来的姿势让他看起来可怜巴巴的。长腿半折在身前，腰部危险的凹陷下去，衬衫在刚才的折腾中被掀起了一角，露出一片小麦色腰肉。再往上能看到肌肉隆起的的手臂和肩膀，把衬衫袖管撑得满满的。双臂交叠着放在与脑袋齐平的位置，半张脸藏在胳膊后面，金色的睫毛颤动着，眼珠在薄薄的眼皮下不安分的转动，想让人上手摸一下。

但Levi并没有任自己放肆太久，眼下Erwin正经历着未知物质的侵扰，他要做的是执行团长的嘱托在此期间防止他伤人伤己。再者说，Levi也不屑于做趁人之危的事情。

Erwin现在到底是什么状态呢？  
他觉得自己变成了一个燃烧着的火球，燥热从腹部源起，火星子顺着五脏六腑一直烧到四肢末端。血液在血管里沸腾，随着心脏的鼓动争先恐后涌上头部，冲击着鼓膜，Erwin在恍惚中以为自己听到了海潮的声音。  
意识沉没在海底，身体搁浅在细软的沙滩上，半个身子被海水淹没。海浪冲上来再退回海水里时，被淘走的海砂顺着身体流走带起一片痒。那海水也是带着暖意的，丝毫不减体内的热度。Erwin并不觉得痛苦，正相反，他甚至想就这样懒洋洋的睡上一觉。太温暖了，他的精神和身体好像都被驯服了，软绵绵的陷入未知的仙境或是深渊。

意识昏沉间，Erwin感到一股热流顺着脊椎向下汇聚，在尾巴骨附近徘徊，这感觉太古怪了，说不上是好还是坏。  
剧痛来得毫无征兆。  
像是被一锤打在尾椎骨上，重击带来的冲击和疼痛波纹一样在体内震荡，把Erwin仅剩的那一点的理智都击散了。  
可现实反而变得清晰起来，Erwin听到自己急急的喘息声，呼出的热气喷在手臂上。被汗水打湿的衣服黏着皮肤，像是刚从水里捞出来一样。

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> *发出来防止我写不完  
> *思路停滞  
> *我累了我不会写了


End file.
